


Rumours, Gossip and Handsome Princes

by dammitspawk



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitspawk/pseuds/dammitspawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While going down to Rodney's lab to get him for dinner, John overhears a conversation between two techs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours, Gossip and Handsome Princes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> This story is based on a tumblr prompt given by the lovely popkin16; John overhears a conversation about Rodney. Hope this lives up to your expectations. Thanks again to Maeghan (thegirlbehindthegasmask) for suffering through this one with me.

“You could ask him straight to his face and he probably wouldn’t even notice.”

 John had come down to the lab to grab Rodney before heading to the mess. It seemed he’d gotten there too late as only two techs (both women he’d only seen a handful of times, one had a dark chocolate complexion with thick dark dreds and was about 6 feet, the other with mousy brown hair and only about 5’5”) remained. Rodney and the rest of his main team were gone, probably already at the mess. He was about to leave when he heard Rodney’s name mentioned in their conversation.

 “I don’t think Rodney’s that oblivious to all that goes on around him,” the shorter one said.

 “Well maybe not, but I’m pretty sure he’s off limits anyway,” the tall tech responded as she stashed some equipment in a drawer.

 “I thought he and Katie Brown were done?” 

 “They are. To be honest I don’t know how that even happened, nevermind lasted as long as it did. No, he’s got eyes for someone else,” the tech said now helping the other with some wires.

 “Really? I hadn’t noticed anything.”

 “That’s because you never take your eyes off his ass Mandy.” John, who was now hovering in the doorway, just out of view, bit his tongue. He should go. He really should.

 “Well it’s a nice ass,” Mandy responded.

 “I will never understand your taste in men…”

“Well what about this secret crush of his? Who is she?” Mandy changed the subject.

 “Who is he.” Her counterpart responded.

 “You mean it’s…”  
  
“Yep. Seriously open your eyes next time they’re both in the lab girl, you’ll see what I mean.”

 “Well he does have good taste.”

 “Better than you,” her friend laughed.

 The ladies had finished with their clean up and were headed out of the lab. As quietly as possible John slipped around the corner. He listened to their footsteps fade along with their conversation about what could possibly be for dinner. He didn’t move until every trace of them was gone, then let out the breath he had been holding in for probably their whole conversation.

 Rodney was into a guy?

 It didn’t bother John. Well it did, but not in that way. It bothered him on the same level as his relationship with Katie Brown had bothered him. Rodney was into someone and it wasn’t him. And John had been fairly confident in Rodney’s heterosexuality. After standing in the hallway alone for another five minutes, John’s stomach reminded him why he’d come to the lab in the first place. As he walked to the mess alone, John made a list of all the men Rodney knew and saw on a daily basis. Living in such close quarters with so many people made it a long list but John was working on a way to narrow it down.

 By the time John got to the mess (he had decided to bypass the transporters completely and walk) he had narrowed his list down to three probable suspects.

 On the top of his list was Radek. The two men worked together every day, they both loved their jobs and were super smart. Although according to Rodney the Czech scientist didn’t come even close to Rodney’s level of intellect. Of course they fought all the time, John really didn’t see how a relationship between them could ever work. But Rodney did trust him, and there were very few people Rodney trusted.

 Next on list was Ronon. Ronon was team, they ate together everyday and had shared enough near-death experiences to make even Indiana Jones flinch. Ronon was practically Rodney’s polar opposite, and some said opposites attract. And there was the rare fact that McKay also trusted Ronon implicitly with life and limb. All that being said John really couldn’t imagine them together, in a real relationship with each other, no matter how he tried.

 Last on the list was Lorne. They didn’t work together, but they saw each other often enough. Lorne and his team had come to save their asses enough times to make him trustworthy in anyone’s eyes (although he knew it took more than that for McKay). Maybe that was could be attractive for him, not having to deal with Evan every minute of everyday.

 As John entered the mess he saw Rodney at their usual table, getting up having just finished his meal. The rest of the team was still eating. On his way out he spotted John.

 “Oh hey, I just finished. There’s something down in the lab I’d like to get done tonight and I want to get down there before Zelenka starts babbling his stupid ideas at me again. East pier tonight?” John was still distracted with his new found discovery that all he could do was nod before Rodney hurried out of the mess.

 

* * *

 

That night John swung by Rodney’s quarters about 8:00 with a six pack of Budweiser.

 “I can’t believe you drink this crap,” Rodney commented once they were comfortably settled on the edge of the pier. Rodney said the same thing every time they drank together. John just smiled at him and popped the top of his own beer. After a long hard drink John’s mind wandered back to the tech’s conversation in the lab. Really the topic hadn’t left him alone since the episode hours earlier.

 “So,” John really wasn’t good with starting these kinds of conversations but his curiosity burned. John was Rodney’s best friend, he was sure he’d tell him if he was going for anyone. If he was at all. It really could just be gossip to feed the ears and mouths of the new citizens of Atlantis. There really wasn’t anyone who could escape the gossip of the base, especially at this stage in the expedition. Maybe the first year you could turn a deaf ear in favour of worrying about never getting back to Earth but now everybody heard something and everybody talked. “I hear you have a big crush on someone.”

 After all it was just gossip, it’s not like he and Rodney hadn’t ever bitched about it before.

 “Oh really,” Rodney responded with his usual sarcasm. Perhaps it was all flippant fibs afterall. “And who is this lucky person I’m enamoured with.”

 “A handsome prince,” the pilot joked with a hint of mirth. Rodney looked at him oddly for a second.

 “Really?”

 “So I hear,” John replied carefully.

 “Huh,” Rodney shrugged and took a sip of his beer. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

 “Really?” John was surprised but tried not to show it too blatantly on his face. Maybe they weren’t just empty rumours afterall. Rodney looked back at him. There was a touch of nervousness in his eyes. But then his bravado won out as he said with his normal confidence,

 “Really.”

 John’s mind ran back to the list he compiled of the three most likely candidates for McKay’s affection.

 “So is there?” John tried casually. “A handsome prince I mean.”

 Another shrug. “Maybe.”

 He had gotten this far, he was surprised that Rodney hadn’t told him who it was and what his plans were to win over his man. Although he could see why the other would be a bit hesitant. John mentally blanched at the thought of ‘Rodney’s man.’ John tried to tell himself he wasn’t jealous but with every recital of the mental words he knew what a blatant lie it was.

 “Is he maybe someone you see everyday?”

 “Maybe.” Rodney put down his beer on the pier beside him. John mentally crossed Lorne off the list.

 “Someone who you regularly engage in potentially life threatening activities with?”

 “Perhaps.” John ruled out Zelenka. Ronon was the only one left. Rodney had been staring out into the dark ocean, avoiding John’s eyes.

 “Ronon?” John ventured. He was actually surprised. He could not see the two working out at all.

 Rodney’s head snapped quickly to face John.

 “Ronon?!”

 “Umm yeah,” John started, “I mean he’s someone you see everyday, you trust him, he’s team so you spend a lot of time together. Really you guys are nothing alike but opposites attract right.”

 Rodney was giving him the most disbelieving look he possibly could.

 “Wow you really can be an idiot sometimes John,” Rodney picked up his beer and took a long drink. John sat beside him, confused. Who else could it be? John had carefully gone through every man Rodney even came in contact with on the base. Ronon was really the only one who fit the description that John had acquired.

 “Well if it’s not Ronon who is it?” John was done with these games. If he was going to be properly jealous of someone, he had to know who it was. Again Rodney turned to him but his expression had softened into something more wistful. Rodney also seemed to be done with games.

 “It’s,” Rodney hesitated for a moment then looked back out to the sea. “It’s you.’

 “It’s…. me?” John was dumbfounded. He felt his stomach drop and his heart race. It’s beat thrummed in his ears. He was the one person he hadn’t considered.

 “Yes John, you,” Rodney said again with a hint of sadness erasing the wistfulness of earlier.

 Suddenly John’s hands shot forward to cradle Rodney’s face before tugging him close enough to fit their lips together. John glimpsed Rodney’s surprised eyes before letting his own fall shut. The kiss was chaste, only lips on lips. John was asking, and after a moment Rodney responded, moving his lips against the Colonel’s. Soon Rodney’s tongue darted carefully and swiftly over John’s bottom lip and John opened up for him willingly. Rodney’s hands made it to John’s hair while John’s hands snaked around his waste to caress the skin beneath his shirt. They were brought back to Atlantis by the sound of Rodney’s beer being knocked over.

 “Shit!” Rodney jumped up before the expanding pool of alcohol could reach him. John followed him swiftly.

 “I think it’s about time we turned in anyway, don’t you think?” John’s voice had gone low and husky. He tried to clear his throat but Rodney was staring at him with wide, lust filled eyes. It made the base of John’s spine tingle with anticipation.

 “Yes, it is getting a bit… chilly out here.”

 John smiled wide and promising as he gathered up the remaining beer before reaching around Rodney’s waist and pulling him in for another kiss.

John decided it was completely fine with him to be Rodney’s handsome prince.


End file.
